


Favourite

by Ti_ren



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Domestic Bliss, M/M, Modern AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ti_ren/pseuds/Ti_ren
Summary: Sleep, at last.What felt like a minute later, the sun was quite suddenly brighter, shining through the blinds. The bedroom door's hinges squealed, and Leon's worst nightmare came true.





	Favourite

**Author's Note:**

> Whoopsie, I did it again.
> 
> So I wrote this last night to get it out of my head, and apparently Leon and Kamui have it out for me like they do in-game (seriously, Leon, I gave you the Killer Bow, and you still can't crit, wtf). I got a call at 6 in the morning from one of the Strata members in my apartment complex telling me there's an enormous leak in the hallway, and I spent an hour and a half running around with a carpet cleaner sucking buckets of water out of the carpet while the restoration company was on their way.
> 
> So here, have these idiots and their idiot morning. :')
> 
> (The working title was "Stupid Cute Boys")

At 5:17am, Leon was rudely woken up by the jostling of the bed and the body beside him rolling out of it, and he refused to open his eyes in an effort to slip back into beautiful, precious, wonderful sleep. Kamui, from the sound of it, cracked his neck and back and yawned his typical wide-mouthed yawn.

At Leon's feet lay the dog; professional foot warmer that she was, Haru stayed stretched out on Leon's ankles until her master snapped his fingers. She flew off the bed with a thump and a jangle of metal tags.

A drawer opened, clothes rustled, and the door creaked. More white noise drifted down the hall, the front door was locked, then silence.

Sleep, at last.

What felt like a minute later, the sun was quite suddenly brighter, shining through the blinds. The bedroom door's hinges squealed, and Leon's worst nightmare came true.

“Haru, where's Leon?”

“Please, _no_...” Tucking his face into the safety of his pillow, Leon braced himself for the onslaught of Haru flinging herself onto the bed. Her paws scrabbled over the blanket and stepped on his stomach, her cold nose shoved itself as far as it possibly could between Leon and the pillow, and _dear Mila_ Kamui was a dead man laughing.

Leon dug his fingers into Haru's fur and shoved her away, though not before she licked him full on the face. He spluttered, “ _Dog_ ,” wiping the drool off his lips. 

Kamui's laughter filled the room. Leon cussed the air blue.

“You're _so_ in trouble,” he growled, throwing the blanket off; though it wasn't chilly, he curled his toes and shivered at the loss of warmth.

Kamui's large hand grabbed his and pressed a hot paper cup of coffee into it. “Got you your favourite. And breakfast.”

Leon squinted blearily. On the nightstand, a paper bag sat next to Kamui's own coffee. He knew the bag held his favoured croissant sandwich, and the other cup contained Kamui's black, bitter abomination he said was the way coffee _should_ be consumed.

_Horseshit_ , Leon thought, and took a long swig of his coffee-flavoured milk and sugar.

“Second favourite,” Leon muttered, then yanked Kamui down by the scarf to kiss him. Kamui hummed happily, planting his hand on the nightstand so he could lean into it.

Of course, Haru joining in ruined the moment, but Leon couldn't be happier.

 


End file.
